The Best
by americano
Summary: tonight's sex is the best sex I ever had../ mostly contain KaiSoo's bed scene and dirty words, so No Children please. NC 21 (probably higher). KaiSoo


**THE BEST**

Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo

**_mature _****_-_****_ dirty_****_word _****_-_****_ no_****_child_****_please_**

**.****_  
><em>**

_(the first fict that i wrote. so, please read the a/n below after you finish read this fict)_

* * *

><p>Jongin mengerang. <em>Penis<em>nyabaru masuk setengah dan dia sudah merasakan kenikmatan yang mampu membuat kepalanya pening. Dia berusaha memasukkan _penis_nya, diiringi dengan pekik kesakitan dan desah kenikmatan dari Kyungsoo.

Lubang yang ketat dan desahan itu membuat kepala Jongin semakin pening. Jongin hanya ingin segera memasukkan _penis_nya, merasakan _penis_nya dijepit dengat erat oleh lubang ketat lelaki dibawahnya, merasakan otot-otot _penis_nya yang bergesekan dengan lubang ketat itu ketika ia menggerakkan _penis_ kebanggaanya, dan berakhir dengan _penis_nya yang menyemburkan sperma di dalam lubang itu.

Tidak ingin menunda itu semua, Jongin memejamkan kedua mata dan menarik nafas dalam. Dan dalam sekali dorongan, akhirnya Jongin mendengar pekik kesakitan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya_. Jongin's big dick is inside the hole now._

Jongin belum bergerak. Dia masih diam, merasakan penisnya yang dijepit erat oleh lubang lelaki di bawahnya. Mata terpejam, dada naik turun, dan mulut menganga merasakan kenikmatan -Jongin benar-benar menikmati kenikmatan ini-.

Cukup lama dia terdiam dengan penis yang dijepit erat, hingga dia merasakan pergerakan pinggul Kyungsoo. Membuka matanya yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu secara perlahan, dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah memandangnya sayu.

"C'mon boy, fuck me!" seru Kyungsoo. Suaranya serak karena nafsu yang menggebu.

" With pleasure _darl_ " balas Jongin dengan seringaian tercetak rapi di bibir tebalnya.

Perlahan, Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya. Menyisakan kepala penisnya di dalam lubang itu. Kemudian mendorong penisnya kuat-kuat.

"Akhh! Pelankan sodokanmu bodoh!"

"Diamlah! Kau hanya perlu mendesah dan menikmati semua sentuhan ku _darling _"

Tak ingin mendengar protesan lain dari Kyungsoo, Jongin melumat keras bibir lelaki itu. Melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut sang _santapan_ dan memulai pertarungan lidah antar keduanya. Pinggul Jongin terus bergerak selama lidahnya saling berlilitan dengan lidah Kyungsoo, menghasilkan desahan-desahan yang semakin memanaskan persetubuhan mereka.

Tangan Jongin yang awalnya menganggur, kini mulai bekerja memanjakan puting keras _santapannya_. Tekan, cubit, tarik, tekan, cubit, tarik –Jongin melakukannya berulang-ulang. Sang _santapan_ yang terlalu terlena akan kenikmatan yang ia dapat, tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya. Didorongnya bahu Jongin, melepas tautan lidah dan bibir mereka, dan mulai mengalunkan desahan-desahan merdunya.

"Ahhh _fuck_! Ahhnh…"

Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, libido Jongin semakin memuncak. Genjotan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan keras di lubang _anal_ _lawan mainnya_. _Penis_ besar, panjang dan kerasnya menusuk sembarang tempat di lubang ketat itu, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk ditusuk oleh _penis_ kebanggaannya.

"Ouuh there! Tusuk disitu aahh nghh…" mendengar itu, _penis_ Jongin semakin liar menggenjot lubang yang meremas _penis_nya. _Penis_nya menusuk area itu keras dan cepat, membuat pria di bawahnya terhentak-hentak dan mendesah semakin keras.

" Ahhn Jonginhh ~ harder booyh mmhh ~"

" Nggh as your wish _darl. _Ouhh _fuckkh!" _Jongin membalik posisi Kyungsoo menjadi menungging, dan segera menggenjot lubangnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Suara desahan, kasur yang berdecit, dan tepukan antara kulit mereka berdua menjadi latar belakang kegiatan _sex_ panas mereka.

Kyungsoo mendesah semakin keras ketika satu tangan Jongin mengurut _penis_nya dan tangan lainnya mencengkeram pinggulnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tak terlalu terhentak oleh dorongan tubuh Jongin. Tangan Jongin bergerak sangat cepat di _penis_nya, sama cepat dengan gerakan _penis_ Jongin yang menumbuk prostatnya.

"Ahhh… Jongin aaah... aahh….eunghh "

" Ouhh sssh.. Bagaimana sayangh? Are youh satisfied with aah my big dickhh? Sshh _fuckkh!_"

" yeeah ouuuh… how can I am not aahhh satisfied with your dick? Youh are eummh the best _fuckerhh_!"

Mendengar _pujian _itu, Jongin semakin liar menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bisa dirasakan _penis_nya bertambah besar dan keras di dalam lubang menggiurkan itu. Tangannya juga semakin aktif bergerak di _penis_ _lawan main_nya. Kali ini tak hanya satu tangan yang berpartisipasi dalam memainkan _penis_ Kyungsoo, tapi keduanya. Tangan kanan Jongin sibuk maju-mundur mengurut penis tegang _slut_nya, dan tangan kirinya meremas kuat dua bola kembar Kyungsoo.

" Shiith! I wanna cumh Jonginh~" _penis _Kyungsoo berkedut di dalam genggaman Jongin. Lubangny pun mengerat, semakin menjepit _penis_ Jongin.

"Not yet babyhh… you wanna cum with me. Waith for me, okay?" jari Jongin menekan lubang pada ujung _penis _Kyungsoo, menunda klimaks Kyungsoo.

"Akhh! Keparat kau Jongin!"

"Thanks for your curse _darling"_

Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi terlentang kembali tanpa mengeluarkan _penis_nya dari lubang Kyungsoo. Diangkatnya satu kaki Kyungsoo dan Ia istirahatkan di bahunya. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak cepat dan dalam._ Faster and harder than before_, membuat Kyungsoo semakin gila mendesah di bawahnya.

"Ouuh yeaah Jonginhh… Keep goingh eunghh~" tangan Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin, menuntunnya untuk mengurut lagi _penis_nya dan Jongin dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Jongin menundukkan badannya untuk meraih _nipples_ Kyungsoo. _Suck, lick, bit, and pull the nipples. _Kyungsoo semakin gila mendesah di bawah kuasa Jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar, tak tahan ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Jonginh… I wanna cumh~"

"No! Wait for me. Give me a second eumhh.."

"Ouh pleasehh … hurry uph~ I can't waith..anymorehh"

"_fuck! _Be patient _slut! _aah aah eumh…." Jongin semakin brutal menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan _nipples_nya sendiri, merangsang klimaksnya untuk segera datang.

Jongin memang _kuat_. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyemburkan _sperma_nya. Jika saat ini dia sedang bermain dengan orang lain, dia tidak akan memaksakan dirinya untuk segera klimaks dengan cara merangsang tubuhnya sendiri. Dia akan terus menusukkan _penis_nya ke lubang sang _partner_ sampai dia benar-benar ingin klimaks. Tapi sekarang dia bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Dan dia tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menunggu klimaksnya lebih lama, seperti yang dia lakukan kepada _partner-partner_ Jonginsebelumnya, karena Kyungsoo _berbeda. _Ya, karena Kyungsoo _berbeda._

Kyungsoo semakin terangsang melihat Jongin yang memainkan _nipples_nya sendiri. _Penis_nya sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menyeburkan _sperma_nya. Tapi dia tahu, _Jongin will reach his climax soon because his fucking dick keep growing bigger. _Jadi Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan klimaksnya.

"Kyungsoo.. It's time for climax babyhh"

"Yaaa~ are you ready Jonginh?"

"Yeshh… Aah I am~"

Dua kali tusukan dari _penis_ Jongin dan BANG! _Sperma_ Kyungsoo menyembur ke bagian perut dan dada berkeringatnya, sebagia _sperma_nya juga mengenai dada bidang Jongin. Sedangkan _sperma _Jongin memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo yang berkedut lemas. Sebagian _sperma_nya mengalir keluar, membuat jalur kecil di paha dalam Kyungsoo karena begitu banyaknya _sperma _yang Jongin keluarkan.

Jongin mencabut penisnya dan berguling ke samping Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua kini sibuk menetralkan nafas dan detak jantung mereka setelah mencapai klimaks yang sangat hebat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya karena dia sangat lelah telah melakukan sex dengan Jongin. Dia baru akan pergi ke alam mimpi sebelum Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di atas perutnya yang masih penuh dengan _sperma_.

"_Thanks. You're so great and delicious._" Ciuman ringan dari Jongin di bibirnya membuat kedua mata lelahnya terbuka. Senyum manis ia suguhkan kepada Jongin yang kini tengah mengecup bahunya.

"_Thanks to you too. You're such a tough guy. Not easy to make you shoot your sperm." _

"Yaah... But, believe it or not, tonight's sex is the best sex I ever had. Aku tidak pernah merasakan klimaks yang begitu hebat sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak pernah mengeluarkan _sperma_ ku sebanyak itu sebelumnya. All thanks to you and your tight hole."

"You're welcome darling. And I have the same opinion with you, tonight's sex is the best sex I ever had. So, it's nice to have a sex with you." Kyungsoo mencium Jongin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya karena telah memberi malan yang panas dan erotis untuknya.

"It's nice to have a sex with you, too _Dad._"

.

.

.

_the end_

* * *

><p><em>an :_

whooa what is that? was i really wrote those words? ohmygod i don't believe i wrote those words. _Lord, forgive me {}_

so, yeah that is my first fict..

itu fiction pertama aku. _(baru fict pertama dan udah rate M, bed scene. oh Lord ~~)_

jelek ya? jorok ya? gagal yaa? iya emang hiks maafkan sayaaaaa u,u

believe it or not, i wrote this fict since May 14th 2014. mulai Mei 2014 dan baru kelar kemaren, 7 Desember 2014.

lama ya? _bangeeeet_. yang bikin lama itu nulis adegan mereka. gag kuat. suka kebayang x_x

_ya terus ngapain bikin yang rate M?_ soalnya suka hahaha (dosa)

by the way, thanks yang udah mau baca. makasih banget nget nget nget.

comments and reviews are allowed.

silahkan yang mau komen. mau komen apa aja silahkan. tapi yang baik dan sopan ya :)

see you in the next fict. if i make it again ;)


End file.
